noche de brujas al estilo s k
by pilika-3000
Summary: lean la historia onegai dejen reviews¡¡¡


Hola¡¡¡¡ ya se que tengo muchos fic's sin terminar a si que a los que leen este fic les pido perdon por eso ^¬^Uu...pero este fic se me ocurrio y quize publicarlo lo antes posible (que después se me olvida no tengo muy buena memoria que digamos ^¬^UU)...bueno en fin aquí va... Casi lo olvido... yo de repente aparezco en el fic ......y pongo pili cuendo soy yo  
  
Noche de brujas al estilo shaman king  
  
"Introduccion "  
  
Era una mañana de lo mas comun en la pension Asakura donde se hospedaban nuestros queridos shamanes... Eran aproximadamente las 7:30 de la mañana y los unicos chicos despiertos en la pension eran Len, Tamao y Hao (O.o No se porque Hao pero yo queria que estuviera en el fic...)... El chico de china como de costumbre siempre se levantaba muy temprano a entrenar... La peli-rosada no queria recibir regaño alguno por parte de la temperamental itako a si que se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para los huéspedes de la pensión.... Y por ultimo el chico de largos cabellos castaños se encontraba fuera de la casa en un mini-puesto firmando autógrafos a sus fans que por cierto la fila llegaba hasta unas 8 calles mas alla  
  
******/PAUSA/******  
  
Fans de Hao: Aaaaa Haito *¬*¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- gritaban las chicas que se encontraban en la fila y las que iban pasando por ahí cerca...  
  
Pili: ¡¡¡¡¿¿qué???¡¡¡-grito a Hao  
  
Hao: pues lo que oíste me quedare aquí unas 2 horas mas para firmar autógrafos- dice sin tomar mucho en cuenta MI opinión...y eso que yo escribo este fic TT-TT...  
  
Pili: no te puedes quedar aquí que no vez que te necesitamos para el fic ...o si no- en tono amenazante mostrando a Hao a mis 2 espiritus acompañantes...una con una espada (Rena)...y el otro con 2 cuchillos (Shuugo)  
  
Hao : Pero yo quero a mis fans...TT-TT- lloriquea mientras lo arrastro hacia la casa Asakura nuevamente  
  
Pili: tendras a tus fans en la seccion N/A...¿ya? - tono amenazante y mirada estilo Anna...  
  
*****/FIN PAUSA/*****  
  
bueno ahora Hao se encuentra entrenando...  
  
Hao: zzzzz- recostado en un arbol (Pili: dije ENTRENANDO¡¡¡¡¡¡)...y se despierta rapidamente al oir MI grito por lo que se pone a entrenar...  
  
En la cocina donde se encontraba la peli-rosada habia una calma total...solo se escuchaba a la chica tararear una canción...  
  
Tamao: Porque sin ti soy un fantasma...porque sin ti no valgo nada ...- se oia a la joven cantar casi en un susurro(rena: canción real¡¡¡¡...pili: si es una canción de las supernova que se llama "Sin ti soy un fantasma")  
  
Donde se encontraba Len Tao entrenando..  
  
Len: ya terminamos Bazon ...- decia el chico chino vistiendo solo sus tipicos pantalones negros y en el cuello una toalla  
  
Bazon: pero señorito...hoy solo entrenamos 2 horas...no son 3?? - pregunta el espiritu a su amo (pili: si entrenaron 2 horas y son las 7:30 se levantaron... a las -contando con los dedos...- 5:30 O.o  
  
Len: pues...no quiero entrenar hoy...- dice el chico sin darle mucha importancia y el espiritu desaparece...(rena: O.o Len esta algo raro ne??...shuugo: sii O.o)  
  
El chico entra a la pension y se dirije al baño a darse una ducha...  
  
Donde yo entrenaba a Hao...  
  
Pili: corre mas rapido¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito a Hao  
  
Hao: ya llebo 930 vueltas no me dejas descansar - pone la cara mas tierna que tiene  
  
Pili: aii...q lindoo¡¡ *¬*.esta bien ya no mas entrenamiento  
  
Hao: viva¡¡¡¡¡- gritaba el shaman celebrando haberse librado de mi  
  
Pili: ahora ai que entrar a desayunar...vamos Hao  
  
Hao: siiiiiiiii  
  
En el comedor....  
  
Tamao: disculpe señorita Pili...- comienza a decir la peli-rosada  
  
Pili: si dime??- en tono aburrido ya que los unicos en la mesa eran Hao...Tamao y yo  
  
Tamao: esque usted sabe si la señorita Anna y los demas aun duermen??- pregunta la chica  
  
Pili: pues...yo creo que si- tono mas aburrido aun  
  
Tamao: disculpen los ire a despertar- dica la chica y se va por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Pilika  
  
TOC TOC...Tamao toco la puerta de la habitación de la que rapidamente salio una aun dormida ainu  
  
Pilika: dime Tamao que ocurre??- pregunta la chica refregándose un ojo y bostezando continuamente  
  
Tamao: disculpe señorita Pilika...solo queria decirle que el desayuno ya esta listo- dice la chica lo que llega a los oidos de un dormido Horo que se encontraba en la habitación continua y se despierta de golpe...se viste y baja como un rayo al comedor....  
  
Pilika: ese fue mi hermano - dica la chica en tono de reproche - Tamao ...bajo en 2 minutos ^¬^- dice la chica ya mas despierta  
  
Tamao: ^¬^- la chica solo sonrie y se dirije a la habitación de los demas los que se acababan de despertar por un grito de la itako  
  
Anna: TODOS SE DESPIERTAN AHORA O NO DESAYUNAN¡¡¡¡¡- grita la chica saliendo de su habitación en dirección al comedor...seguida de todos los huéspedes de la pension menos de los que ya se encontraban en el comedor y de Len que salia del baño y Pilika que salia de su habitación sin apuro alguno  
  
El joven chino y la ainu chocan cuando salen de los lugares donde se encontraban que estanban exactamente uno en frente del otro  
  
Pilika: lo siento - dice la chica sobandose la cabaza y disculpándose sin saber ni con quien habia chocado  
  
Len: no te preocupes Pilika tambien fue mi culpa- dice el chico proveniente de china disculpándose formalmente con la ainu ya que se llevaba mucho mejor con ella que con Horo  
  
Pilika: ^////^- solo sonrie y baja lentamente las escaleras seguida por el chico chino  
  
Cuando ya todos se encuentran en el comedor....  
  
Anna: y tu que haces aquí??- me pregunta  
  
Pili: pues...yo soy la escritora de este fic y me quiero quedar en esta casa ¿algun problema? - tono amenazante  
  
Anna: Si muchos- dice en tono amenazante tambien  
  
Pili: cual??¬_¬ teni mas de 10 habitaciones y no me prestai una???- tono amenazante nuevamente  
  
Anna: si me pagas no hay problema - dice con mirada fria  
  
Pili: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!- grito que se escucha hasta 2 cuadras mas alla de la pension  
  
Anna.: que acaso estas sorda- dice en tono sarcástico- o me pagas o te vas - dice ahora en tono amenazante y mirad muy fria  
  
Pili: Hija de P***...esta me las vas a pagar Anna Kyoyama ¬_¬******* - pagándole a Anna  
  
Anna : ni creas que no te escuche ¬_¬*******- dice en tono frio y amenazante mientras cuenta los billetes que le di...  
  
Pili: y que me importa que me escuches ya que esa era la idea - tono desafiante ¬_¬*********  
  
Todos menos Anna y yo: O.o primera persona que se atreva a hablarle asi a Anna - dicen todos los chicos al unísono  
  
Pili: este es un pais libre yo dogo lo que quiero ¬_¬**-mirando a Anna  
  
Anna: este pais puede ser todo lo libre que tu pendeja de M**** quieras ...pero esta es MI casa y no te permito que seas insolente con migo- dice la chica mas enfadada que nunca y acentuando la voz en la palabra MI  
  
Pili: si lo se ...que te crees que me falta cerebro...y...esta no es tu casa es la de Yoh - en tono desafiante agarrando a Yoh y poniéndolo entre la itako y yo  
  
Yoh: TT-TT yo no me quiero involucrar en la pelea  
  
Todos: pobre Yoh ¡_¡  
  
Anna/Pili: Cállense¡¡¡¡¡- gritamos en tono amenazante y con mirada callate- o-te-mato  
  
Anna: si es la casa de Yoh pero yo soy su prometida asi que la casa tambien es mia- dice la itako en tono desafiante...- y...ya mando en esta casa y... tengo mas poder que tu en este lugar... sierto Yoh??- mirada amenazandte hacia Yoh  
  
Yoh: lo que tu digas Annita T-T- lloriquea el shaman aun siedo sostenido de la parte de atrás de la polera por mi  
  
Anna: y  
  
Pili: y que mas?  
  
Anna: y suelta a Yoh e este momento - me ordena la chica  
  
Pili: Bueno....lo siento Yoh ^¬^- en tono tierno  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes ^¬^- dice sin perder su tipica calma el shaman de cortos cabellos castaños  
  
Pili: y...me puedo quedar...- con ojos de cordero en sacrificio  
  
Yoh: claro n.n  
  
Anna: ¬_¬************************************** el entrenamiento de Yho se triplica para mañana- avisa todos los alli presentes  
  
Pili: como que mañana ya es noche de brujas¡¡- grito recordando la fecha  
  
Horo: O.o cierto debemos buscar disfrazes - en tono sorprendido  
  
Pili: solo necesitamos disfrazes para Yoh, Hao, Horo, Len, Pilika, Tamao, y para mi asi que no son tantos  
  
Pilika: y para la señorita Anna??- pregunta en tono confundido  
  
Pili: pues que no ves que ella ya esta disfrazada de bruja  
  
Anna:¿qué dijiste pendeja? ¬_¬***************************  
  
Pili: aparte de bruja estas sorda - en tono de reproche  
  
Yoh: ya no peleen ^¬^UUU- dice en tono de suplica  
  
Pili: de acuerdo Yoh ^¬^- digo...me siento en la mesa y empiezo a desayunar como si nada  
  
Anna: ¬_¬****** - se sienta tambien sin decir palabra alguna mirándome con cara de odio total  
  
Después del desayuno Anna se dedico a entrenar a Yoh por 2 horas ...durante el almuerzo hubo una pelea entre Horo y Len como de costumbre...y a la hora de hacer los disfraces como a las 4:25 de la tarde...  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/A  
  
Hao aparece firmando los autógrafos de sus fans y yo vestida de periodista para el canal TVN  
  
Pili: bueno...nos encontramos en la pension Asakura donde se encuentra el menor de los hermanos Asakura firmando autógrafos  
  
Hao: ^_~ - a sus televidentes  
  
Pili: bueno... todos los que quieran autógrafos de Hao solo deven venir pa' aca...¬_¬  
  
Hao: todas las que quieran pueden venir - después de decir esto la fila aumento unas 10 cuadras mas ahora la fila era de 18 cuadras  
  
Pili: dejen reviews¡¡¡¡ onegai¡¡¡¡¡... ¬_¬UU-mirando a Hao-ya se acabo el fic y Hao no para de firmar autógrafos ¬_¬** mirada a todas las fans  
  
Rena: ...dejen reviews onegai..sayounara¡¡¡¡ n_nUUUUUUUUUUUUU 


End file.
